


Beyond the Forest

by AFS123000



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I will hurt my boys but out of love for them, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patton is also trying his best, Roman is trying his best, Slow Burn, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The world ain't nice to our boys, logan is adopted, mention of murder, sanders sides au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFS123000/pseuds/AFS123000
Summary: In a world were most have magic, those that don't have magic aren't kindly accepted by the world. Janus is tired of this and want's things to change. Alongside him on this journey are his old friends and new friends that he made along the way.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. A Trio of Trouble Makers

In a world where everyone had magical abilities that centered around one specific thing, there were always those who didn’t. Parents of children that lacked magical abilities could quickly tell that their magicless child would not survive long in this world. Those who lacked magic were hunted down and killed, called mistakes by the rest of the magical world. The parents that were merciful and loved their child despite them being magicless chose instead to leave their children in the forest furthest away from the town. Over the years as more and more parents started to do this, the forest surrounding any town began to be called, the “Magicless woods”. Each different forest had over the years begun to develop a small community of people that had no magical abilities. With the first child that was left in that specific forest acting as the leader of the community and the caretaker of the newest children that were left in the forest.

As the years paced and the communities within the woods grew, so did the anger of the magicless people. Children that were left in the woods were never told why they were abandoned by their parents and the leaders of the community intended to keep it that way. Out of fear of upsetting the child, the leaders refrained from telling them anything about their life before they came here. Instead, the leaders taught the children about the people that had magic and how if they spotted them, they would kill them.

For years things went well, everything was peaceful. Until one day one of the children who had grown up to be a bitter adult, angry that despite their questioning they never got answers to their life before the forest, decided to find out the truth about their past themselves by going out of the forest. For a hundred years a magicless person had not been seen in any of the towns around the world and now, here one was. Walking around as if they owned the place. The leaders of the different towns were repulsed to see a magicless person alive. They became even more repulse after they found out there had exited multiple communities with magicless people.

And so, this was the start of a war that lasted forever. A never-ending war between the magical people and the magicless people. After years of the war raging on the youngest of the magicless people had been taught to accept the war as just something that would forever be a part of their lives. Most accepted, except one boy who had despite everything been living with his magical parents until the age of one. When his parents decided that they couldn’t risk it any more and left the boy in the forest. This boy was one of the few children that came into the forest already with a name, that name being Janus. 

“Janus get down from that tree!” One of the caretakers in the community was shouting at the young boy.

“Yes, of course, I’ll get down. Just give me a minute,” Janus lied, shifting in his current position to get more comfortable up in the tree.

Fourteen years had passed since Janus arrived to the forest. Those ten years weren’t easy for the caretakers. Janus had been a handful since his arriving. He wasn’t very trusting of people, had managed to develop a bad habit of constant lying, he was cunning, had a hard time making friends only having two friends even after fourteen years in the forest. but despite all of that, the boy was clever. Janus quickly understood why he was in the forest and what the war outside the so-called forest walls he lived in meant.

“Janus, dearest please we don’t have all day,” Anther one of the caretakers had decided to join in on the effort to try and get Janus down from the tree. “You know very well that today is storytime,” The eldest of the two caretakers said

Storytime was a weekly thing. Where every young person in the forest gathered in the centre and were told the story behind the forest and the magicless people.

“Yes, I am very much aware that today is storytime,” Janus looked down at the two elders below him with a smile that quickly was replaced with an annoyed facial expression as he spoke “I’ve heard the same story a hundred times perhaps, even more, I’m not interested anymore,”

The younger of the caretakers sighed in defeat “Let’s just go, he won’t come down no matter how many times we try,” And with that, the caretakers left Janus alone up in the tree.

However, Janus didn’t stay up in the tree alone for long. Janus wasn’t the only so-called trouble maker child in the forest. There were two others that had made themselves quite well-known. The youngest one of the trio was an anxious child who didn’t originally want to join Janus in the beginning but ended up turning a new leaf, his new was Virgil. The other was Remus, with chaos as his last name. The boy was a pure agent of chaos. Remus had single handily made the lives of the caretakers harder with his unruliness. 

“HEY JAN!” Remus yelled after Janus.

“Remus shut up! The others might hear us,” Virgil tried to get the other to quiet down in fear of the trio getting caught being outside the centre when story time was happening. 

“Oh, ease up Virge, I can scare the caretakers away if they try to get us,” Remus tried to ease Virgil’s anxiety in his own Remus way.

Virgil grumbled something to himself about the nickname but didn’t say anything more. 

Janus chuckled at the two boys below before descending the tree. Virgil and Remus were more like a family to Janus that anyone else in the forest. The three had all come to the forest around the same time and had quickly noticed that they weren’t like the others. Despite his anxiety, Virgil just like Remus and Janus didn’t like the idea of the war raging on forever as well as the idea of living in the forest forever. Going outside was a dangerous risk but one even Virgil was going to take just to see a bit of the outside world.

“I was wondering when you two would show up,” Despite the sarcastic tone of Janus's voice a big smile was present on his face.

“Had to make sure of somethings,” Virgil’s voice was shaky his anxiety rising back up. “After all this is a very stupid and dangerous idea,” Virgil repeated to Remus and Janus what he had been saying since yesterday when the idea was conceived.

The trio stood around for a bit. Remus and Janus watching Virgil closely making sure that he was a hundred percent settled on the idea. When Virgil took notice of this did he once again speak up. “Yes, I’m really sure. Now can we go before I truly change my mind?”

“Yes!” Remus exclaimed excitedly that their plan would soon be in full swing. “Let’s move team!” Remus hooked his arms with Virgil’s and Janus’ and the trio was off, walking towards the edge of the forest.

“It will be fine, remember what we discussed?” Janus asked Virgil trying to calm Virgil’s ever-growing anxiety.

“Yeah yeah, stay close to each,” Virgil recited to Janus what he had told him earlier today.

And with that, the trio walked in silence that was rare, never seen among the trio. All of them were in their own heads, lost within their thoughts. Each one of them had their own reasons for wanting to leave the forest. Janus wanted to be reunited with his parents that at this point he barely remembered, but their faces were something he would never forget. Virgil just wanted to see the outside world. He felt like the walls around the forest, despite not actually existing, trapped him in the forest. Remus had the more complicated reason for wanting to see the outside world. Remus didn’t remember much before the forest but ever since he was young Remus was certain that he had a brother. And that was all Remus could remember of his past. That’s all he wanted, he wanted to meet his brother. Who despite Remus being sure that they were twins had magical powers. Then again Remus wasn’t so sure that he was magicless. After all none of the children were tested to be magicless when they came into the forest. It was just assumed that they were.

After several minutes of walking the three teenagers reached what was called the edge of the forest. Beyond here was a path to the nearest town. 

Janus breathed in and out before turning to look at Remus and Virgil. “Ready?”

Virgil nodded unable to give a verbal answer while Remus gave a verbal “Yes,”


	2. A Magical Trio

The birds were singing outside people’s windows to signal spring having arrived. It was a sunny, beautiful, day. With no clouds in sight. People were outside and walking around the town. Today wasn’t a special day, it was, in fact, an ordinary day, just like any other day. Yet people in the town were still walking around happy with big, bright, smiles on their faces. Children were running around and playing, using their magic. The town was full of magic. Everywhere one looked they would see magic being used by someone.

Most people when they are children were quick to learn how to control their powers while still young. This was sadly not the case for one Patton Hearth. For most children it didn’t really matter whether they learned to control their powers when they were young. But for Patton, his ability to not yet truly control his powers brought great pain to his family. Patton was the only child of the Hearth family. A family that through generations consisted of powerful magicians that were part of the council that ruled the town. Patton’s father was a member in the council since he was sixteen and by tradition Patton would also soon be a member. There was a problem though, Patton was already fifteen and lacked control of his magical abilities. If he wasn’t able to control them by next year, there would be no way that he could join the council. And if Patton didn’t join the council, then there would be no more members of the Hearth family that were present in the council. 

So, while today was a calm and happy day for most, the same couldn’t be said for Patton. Today was going to be yet another long and painful day of trying to learn to control his magic for the poor boy. Luckily there was some comfort to be found in the fact that he had managed to convince his parents to let his two best friends teach him. Those friends being Roman Prince and Logan Berry.

Roman Prince was the youngest son of the wealthy Prince family that were also members in the town council. However, unlike Patton, Roman had no expectations to be a part of the council unless he wanted to. His older brother was already a member. The biggest difference between Patton and Roman was that Roman wanted to be a member of the council in the future once he turned sixteen.

Logan Berry, unlike Roman and Patton, had no family members that were in the council, at least none that he knew of. Today wasn’t going to be the first day Logan would be teaching Patton about magic. The three boys all possessed magic that differed from each other. Roman could create anything that his mind could think of, Patton’s magical ability centered around plants and flowers, Logan, on the other hand, could control lightning and if he desired, shoot lightning at people.

“Now, Patton, you need to concentrate on creating a plant,”

Logan, Patton and Roman were sitting on the edge of the fountain that was in the town square. Patton was sitting in the middle with Logan and Roman on either side of him.

“What kind of plant is it?” Roman asked in an enthusiastic voice despite technically interrupting Patton’s concentration. 

Patton looked down at his hands trying to think of what kind of plant he could create. He thought about, occasionally letting out a quiet “um”.

“OH, I know!” Roman slightly stretched out his arm and opened his hand, reveling the palm of his hand. A few red sparks went of near his hand before he rapidly began to summon different plants, cycling through them “You could create a cactus, maybe some moss, or even some algae. But I know you like flowers more so how about some lilies, roses, windflowers or even peonies,” And with the mention of flowers coming out of Romans mouth, the plants in his hand became flowers. Everything that Roman listed of appeared in his hand and disappeared once he said the next thing. “Or hear me out,” Roman closed his hand wanting the next thing he summoned to be a surprise. “How about a mushroom?” Roman joked.

Roman’s show of abilities had managed to get a giggle out of Patton and an annoyed facial expression out of Logan. 

“Yes yes, that was funny Roman, but not very helpful,” Logan informed the other. 

“I know, I know, but it was supposed to inspire Patton, give him ideas,” Roman tried to justify his distraction of the magician sitting beside him. “So Pat? Any inspiration suddenly hit you?”

“Not really,” Patton looked down at the ground in thought. An idea came to him and Patton looked back up from the ground and ahead “But I know where we could go for inspiration,” Patton pushed himself of the fountain and stood in front of his two friends. His eyes shone full of excitement for what he was about to suggest. “We could-“

“Absolutely not!” Logan cut Patton of before he could finish his sentence. Logan knew the boy quite well and knew what he was going to suggest “We are not going to the surrounding area of the woods or even into the woods itself for that matter,” Logan added, in a serious tone. 

“Oh common! Why not?” Roman whined. Despite not being the one to suggest going to the surrounding area of the woods, he did sound the most upset at not going. 

“We’ll get in trouble,” Logan told Roman. When he noticed that Roman’s face hadn’t changed from his typical princely pleading face as Logan would describe it, did he speak up again. “Haven’t you heard the rumors?”

Roman groaned at the mention of the rumors surrounding the forest.

Patton’s use of adorable puppy eyes combined with the sweetest voice he could do. “Please Logan, for me?” Managed to convince Logan that the trio should head to the forest.

“Fine” Logan mumbled out before standing up.

With a “hell yeah” from Roman, the trio were off heading towards the surrounding area of the forest.

Only a few special people could walk near the woods, and even a smaller amount of people could walk into said woods. Nobody was really sure why they couldn’t walk into the forest surrounding the town. Over time a rumor began to spread about the forest and why people couldn’t enter it. The reason, some believed, that people couldn’t enter the forest was because of magicless people living there. But like most rumors only a few believed this one. For to believe the rumor of the forest would require believing that magicless people even existed and as most knew, they didn’t exist anymore. Many years ago they did of course exist, but the age of magicless people has long passed. 

The trio were still making their way over to the surrounding area of the woods, the in-between of the forest and town. For a few minutes, the trio had walked in silence until Patton couldn’t bear it anymore and decided to ask Logan a question. “Logan, do you believe the rumor?”

“I do,” Logan answered.

“I don’t understand why you believe it though, I mean it’s just a stupid rumor,” Roman’s tone of voice wasn’t the most pleased as he spoke of the rumors surrounding the forest. The Prince family was one of the families that were the most opposed to the rumors. Many suspected that the reason for this was, that the Prince family years ago had a magicless child around the same time their youngest son Roman was born. 

“Right, I forgot, you don’t like the rumor,”

“Is that very surprising. I bet you wouldn’t like a rumor that surrounded your family,”

“Well the rumor isn’t entirely around your family, your family is just a part of it,”

“Yes, but still-“

“Okay you two, no fighting,” Patton interrupted Roman before he could go on any further. “Let’s just not talk about the rumor,”

“Fine,” Logan and Roman agreed with Patton.

Once again the trio were walking in silence with the only sound that could be heard being the chirping of the birds. Though this silence didn’t last as long as the previous one, this one felt heavier on the trio.

“We’re here,”

The ground in the in-between area felt somehow harder than the stone paths in the town. The chirping of the birds mysteriously, out of nowhere disappeared once the trio entered the in-between area. One could not mistake the in-between area as something else. The in-between area was a sort of no-man’s land. On the opposite side of the in-between was the forest.

“Yes we’re here, but I see no plants,” Roman wasn’t wrong. Looking around the surrounding forest area there were no plants to be seen.

“Well then let’s go into-“

The sound of a tree branch breaking under some’s weight echoed from the forest. Logan, being the logical one out of the group, immediately sprung into action. He covered Patton’s mouth with his hand as to stop him from finishing his sentence and attracting attention to the trio in case there was someone walking around in the forest. 

A faint sound of laughter could be heard coming from the forest. The laughter got increasingly louder as whoever was behind the laugh got closer to the edge of the forest. 

“Look a path,” Roman whispered to Patton and Logan and pointed to their left, where yes, a path leading back to their town was.

“What does a path have to do with the situation we are currently in?” Logan scream whispered to Roman

“I don’t know, I figured we could use the path to run back home,” Roman responded back to Logan.

Patton pushed of Logan’s hand and tried to speak “Bo-“

Patton tried to stop the two boys from fighting but was beat to it by another tree branch breaking. This time the sound was much louder and much more closer. Patton was looking between Roman and Logan, Logan was looking at Roman and Roman was looking at Logan. None of the boys dared to look ahead towards the forest. In fear of seeing what was ahead.

“On three we run?” Roman whispered to Patton and Logan

Logan nodded to show his agreement to the plan.

“Patton?” When he noticed that he got no response from Patton, Roman decided to look down at the shorter boy.

While Logan and Roman were discussing their getaway plan, Patton had taken on the challenge of looking ahead to see if anybody had come out of the forest. And to Patton’s surprise, someone had come out of the woods, but not an adult or any person that looked dangerous like he had feared. Instead, standing not far from Patton’s trio stood another trio of boys who looked to be the same age as Patton.

The tallest one of the boys had very messy hair that looked like it could be a birds nest. The shortest one of the three boys looked just as terrified to see the trio as Logan, Roman and Patton were to see them. And then there was to one who was standing on the right side of the tallest one. Unlike the other two he didn’t look worried, instead, he looked dissatisfied to see Patton, Roman and Logan. But that wasn’t what stood out the most to Patton. No, instead it was his eyes. His eyes were the most vibrant green that Patton had ever seen.

While Patton wasn’t paying attention Logan and Roman had begun to quietly count to three, when they would run back to the town. “One, two, THREE!”

Roman took hold of Patton’s arm and began to drag him along as he and Logan began to run.

Before they were fully out of the in-between area Patton turned around to look at the boy with green eyes one last time.


End file.
